Touching Leads to Sex
by Konoto
Summary: Yaoi, lemon NC17, AU universo alterno, Parejas: MiloxCamus, MiloxCamusxSaga, ShakaxMu, HyogaxShun, ShuraxAioria y otras. chapter 3 UP! 020907
1. Bloody Beginning

Bien, un nuevo fic, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics de éste tipo, con tanto drama, escenitas de celos (la especialidad del chef… ejemm… es decir, mi especialidad n.n), y lemon, sin mencionar que es AU. El fic será una sucesión de Flash Backs, así que, por favor, lean cuidadosamente para que no se pierdan, porque a veces hasta yo me pierdo .

**Parejas: **Principal: MiloxCamus y un triángulo: MiloxCamusxSaga; secundarias: ShakaxMu, HyogaxShun, ShuraxAioria, HyogaxShunxMime.

Inspirado en la serie de TV "Queer as Folk" -

**Dedicado especialmente a: **Koi-Aoi y a su bichito, que a veces me saca canas verdes ¬¬ pero aun así lo quiero mucho, a ti también, vida mía n.n

**Touching Leads to Sex**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I: Bloody Beginning**

Era la última vez que hacia ésta clase de cosas tan ridículas, y todo fue porque Aioria le insistió hasta hastiarlo hasta que ya no pudo más…

**-Flash Back-**

--Vamos, Milo-pidió por… bueno, en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido lo mismo.

--No-pronunció cerrando la puerta de metal de su apartamento. Acababa de llegar de trabajar y tenía que aguantar otro día escuchando una petición a la que se negó a cumplir desde la primera vez que la escuchó.-"¡Dioses! No debí haberle dado la llave".- pensó con desgana al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y dejaba su portafolio sobre la mesa para después caminar unos cuantos pasos y entrar a su habitación.

--¿Anda, qué te cuesta?- Aioria insistió.

--No.-fue la simple respuesta del rubio, mientras sacaba algo de ropa cómoda de las gavetas y entraba en la elegante habitación de baño, siendo seguido por el ojiverde.

--Milo, eres un… -el aludido no le dejó acabar la frase, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pero giró la perilla antes de que le echara llave y la empujó para abrirla. El ojiazul, al notar esto, hizo fuerza para que no lo lograra, forcejearon un rato como niños de cinco años.

--¡Aioria, quítate de la puerta!-ordenó Milo, empujado con su hombro esta misma.

--¡No, hasta que aceptes ir!-replicó.

--Bien.-el rubio dejó de ejercer fuerza contra la puerta y simplemente se quitó, sin previo aviso, provocando que el castaño cayera al suelo, aunque éste se puso de pie casi inmediatamente mirándolo de mala manera.

--Olvidaré lo que acabas de hacer si aceptas ir.-propuso sonriendo.

--Ni en tus sueños.-dijo sacándose la ropa, pasando sus dedos por sus dorados cabellos. Cuando ninguna prenda cubría su cuerpo se metió en la regadera, abriendo las llaves del agua y regulando su temperatura hasta que estuvo a su gusto.

--¡Vamos, Milo! No seas así, no pierdes nada.-preguntó mirando al empresario a través de las puertas transparentes empañadas por el vapor.

--Mi valioso tiempo, eso es lo que pierdo.-aclaró enjuagando su larga cabellera.- ¿Y qué hay de mi¿Qué gano yo? -cerró sus párpados evitando que el agua entrara en sus ojos.

--La satisfacción de hacer infinitamente feliz a alguien.-respondió el castaño sonriendo.

--Eso no me sirve de nada.-objetó restregando la barra de jabón contra su cuerpo.-Es estúpido y ridículo. No iré y punto.-

--Eres un egoísta.-le espetó mirándolo de mala manera.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron el algo, sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y cuidando de que el rubio no lo viera, avanzó hacia el WC y jaló la palanca. Inmediatamente, el agua caliente y confortable que mojaba el cuerpo del ojiazul se esfumó siendo reemplazada por agua sumamente fría.

--¡¡¡¡Wuaaaaaahhhh!!!!.-exclamó al sentir el gélido líquido sobre todo su cuerpo tibio.

El ojiverde observó la reacción de su amigo ahogando su risa, y se apresuró a salir del baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Una vez fuera comenzó a reírse buenamente.

--¡¡¡¡¡Aioria, voy a matarte!!!!!.-escuchó gritar a Milo desde el otro lado de la puerta, no se oía muy contento.

Después de cerrar rápidamente las llaves del agua, temblando por el desagradable contacto con el agua helada colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con el cabello aun goteando se encaminó hacia la puerta de madera, trató de abrirla pero no pudo, giró una y otra vez la chapa hasta que notó que tenía seguro, se lo quitó y abrió la puerta, buscando a Aioria y una vez que le localizó lo miró con furia en sus ojos azules.

--No me mires así.-replicó el ojiverde.-Te lo merecías, te mereces eso y más.-

--Calma, calma, Milo.-se dijo a sí mismo, ignorando el último comentario por parte de su amigo.-Son sólo palabras sin sentido… respira profundamente.-aspiró y exhaló repetidas veces.-Palabras estúpidas provenientes de alguien aun más estúpido.-ignoró la mirada de reproche por parte del castaño, posando sus dedos sobre su sien, masajeando la zona tratando de mitigar su creciente dolor de cabeza.

--¡Oye! -le llamó, pero el rubio cerró fuertemente la puerta del baño tras él.

Salió después de unos cuantos minutos vistiendo un cómodo pantalón holgado y una camiseta blanca, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua, la cual abrió y se llevó a los labios para beber el vital líquido.

--Eres un completo egoísta.-habló cruzándose de brazos.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos cansinamente, a veces le daban ganas de ahorcar al castaño, ahogarlo lentamente…

--Ya me dijiste eso dos veces.-dijo restándole importancia y caminando hacia la sala, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el blanco sofá de dos plazas, siendo seguido por Aioria.

--Por favor, Milo.-pidió, tomando asiento al lado del rubio.-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.-buscó la mirada azulina de su amigo, pero éste cerró sus bellos ojos en actitud altanera.-Te lo pido, te lo ruego… ¡por favor!-suplicó.

--¡¡¡No!!!... ¡¡¡No, no, no, no, no y no!!!-exclamó bastante molesto.-Dije que no y no me jodas más.-le espetó levantándose.

--Pero, Milo, mañana no tienes nada que hacer.-objetó el castaño.

--Tengo trabajo.-fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

--Hoy saliste de vacaciones.-miró enfadado a Milo, quien se paso una mano por el cabello, enfadado.

--Aún así¡dije que no iré!-dijo como si estuviera hablándole a un crío de cinco años y, sinceramente, empezaba a creer que así era.

Pasaron toda la tarde de la misma forma: Aioria rogándole y Milo negándose rotundamente a decirle que si. Hasta que llegó la noche y el reloj marcó la medianoche.

--Por favor.-rogó por enésima vez consecutiva.

--No.-negó tranquilamente, acostado en su espaciosa y cómoda cama.

--¡¡¡Por favor!!!-

--¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-exclamó, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas, pero el castaño se las arrebató.

--Anda, no te cuesta nada.-

--¿Acaso tu querido Shura no se molestará porque no hayas llegado?-preguntó con la esperanza de quitárselo de encima.

--No, le dije que llegaría tarde.-Milo maldijo su suerte.-Por favor, di que si.-

--¡¡¡No!!!-trató de juntar toda la paciencia que le era posible.

--¡Vamos!... ¿Lo harías por mi?-preguntó haciendo un pucherito y mirando al rubio con sus bellos ojos esmeralda como si fuera un gatito solo y abandonado.

--Jamás.-sentenció, dándole la espalda al ojiverde.

--Entonces hazlo por Camus.-al solo escuchar su nombre, el rubio se volvió a ver a su amigo que le miraba inquisidoramente.-Lo harías muy feliz si fueras, eso lo sabes muy bien, él te ama, eso también lo sabes.-sonrió al ver el peculiar brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo, el mismo brillo que siempre aparecía cuando escuchaba el nombre del pelirrojo.-Él se entristecerá mucho si no vas.-sonrió triunfante¡Lo había logrado!

--¡¡Esta bien, esta bien!!-Aceptó al fin, resignado.-Iré a ese estúpido baile¿feliz?-lo miró enojado.

--Para serte sincero, si, mucho.-dijo sonriendo grandemente-Ahora… debes de ir presentable, nada de…-

--¡¡¡Basta!!!-vociferó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-¡¡¡Fuera, largo de aquí!!!-se incorporó y tomó del brazo al castaño, llevándolo a empujones a la salida.-¡¡¡¡Largo de mi casa!!!!-exclamó, abriendo la puerta principal, sacándolo, para después cerrar la puerta en su nariz.

--¡¡Es mañana a las ocho de la noche, no llegues tarde!!-habló del otro lado.

**-End of Flash Back-**

Escuchó la dulce voz del pelirrojo a su lado, estaba cantando, muy bajito, pero cantaba, haciéndole sonreír interiormente. Caminando por el gran estacionamiento, hasta llegar al lugar donde había aparcado su preciado auto negro.

Tomó al galo por las muñecas, acorralándolo entre el auto y su cuerpo, para apoderarse de sus labios en un apasionado beso, mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo, incitándolo a separar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, siendo correspondido a su vez por Camus. Cuando el aire hizo falta, el ojiazul rompió el beso, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de su acompañante de nueva cuenta.

--Ésta ha sido la noche más romántica de toda mi vida.-habló el francés sonriendo bellamente.

--Ridículamente romántica.-expresó el rubio sonriendo levemente.

Liberando las muñecas del galo de su agarre, quitándose la bufanda blanca de fina seda para colocarla alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y unir sus labios nuevamente, posando sus manos en la delgada cintura francesa, mientras su cuello era rodeado por los delgados brazos del otro, pasados unos cuantos instantes, rompieron el contacto.

--Me voy.-habló Milo, abriendo la puerta del auto.

--Nos vemos.-se despidió el bello francés, dejando un suave beso en los labios de Milo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

El rubio cerró la portezuela, pero no encendió el motor, sólo se quedó con las manos en el volante, observando la figura del francés alejarse por el espejo retrovisor. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver otra figura que se acercaba al galo por detrás… ¿acaso no era Saga?... si, si era él, se alarmó al ver que llevaba un bat en la mano. Abrió la puerta del auto y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

--¡¡¡CAMUS!!!!-le llamó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El galo sólo tuvo tiempo de volverse para encontrarse frente a frente con Saga, sintió un inmenso dolor y todo fue oscuridad.

Escuchó el horrible sonido de l madera golpear la cabeza del francés, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo. Llegó hasta ellos y de un empujón apartó a Saga del francés, una furia incontrolable se apoderó del rubio, tomó el bat y golpeó al ojiverde en el estómago, sacándole el aire, para después correr hacia el cuerpo caído del galo.

--No, no, no, no, no, no…-pronunció en una especie de susurro.

Con sumo cuidado levanto ligeramente su cabeza, horrorizándose al ver el hermoso rostro de Camus manchado de líquido escarlata, había una profunda herida en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza -entre su ceja y el lugar donde empezaba el cabello, que sangraba abundantemente…

--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!!!!!-

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Mis mejores deseos y felicitaciones.**

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo!!!!!**


	2. Possibly Dead

**Touching Leads to Sex**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter II: Possibly Dead**

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver otra figura que se acercaba al galo por detrás… acaso no era Saga?... si, si era él, se alarmó al ver que llevaba un bat en la mano. Abrió la puerta del auto y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

--¡¡¡CAMUS!!!!.-le llamó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El galo sólo tuvo tiempo de volverse para encontrarse frente a frente con Saga, sintió un inmenso dolor y todo fue oscuridad. Escuchó el horrible sonido de l madera golpear la cabeza del francés, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo. Llegó hasta ellos y de un empujón apartó a Saga del francés, una furia incontrolable se apoderó del rubio, tomó el bat y golpeó al ojiverde en el estómago, sacándole el aire, para después correr hacia el cuerpo caído del galo.

--No, no, no, no, no, no…-pronunció en una especie de susurro.

Con sumo cuidado levanto ligeramente su cabeza, horrorizándose al ver el hermoso rostro de Camus manchado de líquido escarlata, había una profunda herida en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza -entre su ceja y el lugar donde empezaba el cabello- que sangraba abundantemente.

--¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!-

El pánico, la desesperación y la impotencia invadieron su ser, posesionándose de él. La felicidad antes sentida se había esfumado cual polvo al viento al oír ese desagradable sonido, al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del galo en la pavimento y al ver con horror como la sangre escarlata manchaba su hermoso rostro. Con extrema rapidez dialogó en su móvil el número 911, dando sólo los detalles estrictamente necesarios recibiendo una respuesta de la operadora: llegarían allí lo más rápido posible. Ya se encargaría del bastardo de Saga después, en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era el pelirrojo… sólo él.

--Camus…-susurró casi inaudible, con sus dedos acarició con sumo cuidado los delicados labios franceses, la sangre se había abierto paso llegando hasta ellos, manchándolos de carmín intenso.

Tomó su móvil y dialogó otro número.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Lo tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de la habitación. Amaba acariciar y besar ese maravilloso cuerpo que era sólo suyo, le pertenecía en su totalidad. El tocar aquella tersa piel acanelada, besar sus carnosos labios y escuchar los queditos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos cada vez que tocaba alguna zona erógena, las cuales conocía a la perfección. Una sonrisa de satisfacción floreció en sus labios al oír un gemido más fuerte por parte de su acompañante.

Con una sorprendente combinación de sensualidad, delicadeza y rapidez fue desabotonando la blanca prenda que cubría el apetecible cuerpo de su amante; a cada botón que sacaba de su ojal, sus labios besaban la morena piel que sus manos descubrían, con lentos movimientos desabrochó el pantalón ajustado de mezclilla que el ojiverde vestía y bajó el ziper, subió buscando los labios del otro, sellándolos con los suyos en una apasionado beso.

Posó ambas manos en las delgadas caderas mientras los brazos del moreno rodeaban su cuello, enredando entre sus dedos los negros cabellos del más alto, bajó aquella prenda unos centímetros, asegurándose de tocar toda la piel que le era posible en el proceso, para después dejarlos caer al piso, dejando a su amante vestido sólo con un par de bóxers negros ajustados y la camisa blanca que pronto seguiría el mismo destino que los pantalones: el piso.

Las morenas manos imitaron a las del ojigris, deshaciéndose de la camisa negra que vestía dejándola caer al piso, haciéndole compañía a los pantalones de mezclilla, ambos yaciendo abandonados. Tomó al castaño entre sus brazos, caminando unos cuantos pasos, depositándolo delicadamente sobre el amplio lecho que ambos compartían, posicionándose sobre él pero sin aplastarlo, haciéndose espacio entre sus largas piernas y colocándose entre ellas, reclamando sus labios como suyos. El sonido del teléfono retumbó por toda la casa, mas ambos amantes lo ignoraron; sus manos descubrieron los hombros del ojiverde, dejó sus labios para posarlos en su apetecible cuello, otorgándole ocasionales y suaves mordidas, mientras el castaño acariciaba los negruzcos cabellos y suspiraba complacido por las atenciones de su amante, pero el molesto sonar del aparato comenzaba a romper la atmósfera pasional.

--S-shura.-le llamó con voz entrecortada por la excitación.

--Mmmm?.-preguntó aún besando la piel morena.

--E-el teléfono.-intentó apartarlo de sí, pero el pelinegro no cedió.

--No, estoy ocupado… que se joda quien quiera que sea.-pronunció con voz grave, besando apasionadamente el ojiverde, quien lo alejó unos centímetros de sí.

--Mmm… p-pero...-mas el ojigris no dejó que continuara, besándolo de nueva cuenta, ganándose un empujón por parte de Aioria, quien se lo quitó de encima.-Puede ser algo importante.-se excusó con una sonrisa ante la mirada de reproche del mayor.

Shura suspiró, molesto: cuando se enterara de quien era el maldito inoportuno que había llamado, lo mataría. Sus ojos grises siguieron la figura del menor hasta la mesita donde se encontraba el objeto que había interrumpido su preciado momento de pasión, odió al pequeño aparato profundamente. Mas su mirada de enojo cambió a una de lujuria al pasar sus ojos por el delgado cuerpo de su amante, cuando terminara de conversar con la persona en la otra línea lo haría suyo hasta el amanecer, y esta vez ningún teléfono, ni el fin del mundo, ni nada iba a detenerlo.

--Hola?.-escuchó que contestaba el ojiverde.-Milo?.-

Eso es, Milo tenía que ser, Shura rodó los ojos en actitud cansina. ¿Porque siempre ese maldito rubio los interrumpía¿Es que acaso tenía cámaras secretas instaladas en la casa?. Bueno… no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpirlos en momentos "importantes", y sinceramente, comenzaba a odiarlo por eso.

--E-espera.-pronunció con voz afectada.-No te entiendo nada, Milo. Cálmate, por favor.-pidió, esperando algunos instantes para que el ojiazul hablara con más tranquilidad.-QUE?!!.-exclamó sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

El ojigris supo que se trataba de algo serio al escuchar la exclamación por parte del castaño y al ver sus ojos esmeralda abrirse desmesuradamente.

--Dónde estas?.-preguntó después de unos segundos, cuando pudo articular palabra.-Esta bien, vamos para allá.-y cortó la comunicación. A paso apresurado se dirigió al pie de la cama, tomando sus pantalones y poniéndoselos en tiempo record.-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo abotonando su camisa y facilitándole al pelinegro la prenda color negro.

--Qué pasó?.-quiso saber, mientras se colocaba la camisa.

--En el camino te explico.-toó las llaves del auto y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, siendo seguido por el pelinegro.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkK**

Pasaban de los diez minutos desde que llamó y aún no llegaban. Tomando en su mano la muñeca del pelirrojo intentó buscar su pulso, difícilmente lo encontró, debido a que éste era muy débil, casi errático, un suspiro de impotencia escapó de sus labios; retiró cuidadosamente la bufanda blanca de seda, que ya estaba casi completamente teñida de escarlata.

La sangre seguía fluyendo y comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco debajo. Con gran alivio escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse rápidamente, fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que legaran hasta donde estaban. Se mantuvo distante mientras veía como subían cuidadosa pero rápidamente al pelirrojo en una camilla; el rubio se subió a la parte trasera y sentándose, una de los paramédicos lo miró, sin despegarle la mirada por algunos instantes.

--Qué espera?! MUEVASE!!-le vociferó, la mujer dejó de mirarlo, se subió al automóvil y cerró las puertas.

Cinco minutos pasaron, la camioneta blanca y roja avanzaba por las calles velozmente, mientras la mujer estabilizaba el pulso del francés. De un momento a otro, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó, arqueando su espalda, sus ojos rubí se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca se abrió en un grito, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, para después relajar su cuerpo y cerrar sus ojos.

La pequeña máquina que medía el pulso de Camus indicó que su corazón se había detenido.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Gracias a:

Ridulini

weslipii'

Por leer y por sus reviews n.n


	3. Just cry: Remember me

**Touching Leads to Sex**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter III: Just Cry: Remember me**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_La sangre seguía fluyendo y comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco debajo. Con gran alivio escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse rápidamente, fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que legaran hasta donde estaban. Se mantuvo distante mientras veía como subían cuidadosa pero rápidamente al pelirrojo en una camilla; el rubio se subió a la parte trasera y sentándose, una de los paramédicos lo miró, sin despegarle la mirada por algunos instantes. _

_--Qué espera?! MUEVASE!!-le vociferó, la mujer dejó de mirarlo, se subió al automóvil y cerró las puertas. _

_Cinco minutos pasaron, la camioneta blanca y roja avanzaba por las calles velozmente, mientras la mujer estabilizaba el pulso del francés. De un momento a otro, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó, arqueando su espalda, sus ojos rubí se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca se abrió en un grito, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, para después relajar su cuerpo y cerrar sus ojos. _

_La pequeña máquina que medía el pulso de Camus indicó que su corazón se había detenido. _

Sus zarcos ojos se abrieron ampliamente, horrorizados. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Él no podía morir, no ahora, no aún. Pero físicamente no reaccionó, solo se quedó sentado allí escuchando como el paramédico luchaba por devolver la vida perdida al cuerpo del galo. Desde allí, el tiempo se detuvo por completo, los segundos se convirtieron en una eternidad, todo sonido fue erradicado para escuchar únicamente el sordo sonido de los latidos de su propio corazón retumbar en sus oídos.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó al lado del francés pasaron ante sus ojos, como si estuviera viendo una vieja película casera, con él como único espectador. Vio con claridad todos los momentos pasados: la primera vez que lo vio, su sonrisa, su voz, aquella apuesta, las escenas de celos que hacía cada vez que veía al pelirrojo cerca del maldito de Saga, las veces en las que lo trataba tan mal sólo por ser tan malditamente cobarde y no aceptar que lo amaba, tantas veces en las que le había gritado y desquitado con él tan solo por estar enojado sin razón, todas las ocasiones en las que había visto aquel triste semblante en el bello rostro del galo…

Tres largos y tortuosos minutos pasaron… y el tenue pitido de aquel pequeño aparato se escuchó de nuevo en la parte trasera del vehículo. Aquel sonido fue como música para los oídos del rubio, quien soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, respirando aliviado, aunque su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, permaneciendo sentado incómodamente, con semblante ausente y sus azulinos ojos fijos en el terriblemente pálido rostro de Camus.

La furgoneta se detuvo de golpe al llegar al hospital, haciendo que todo se inclinara hacia delante por inercia. Se abrieron las puertas y los paramédicos bajaron la camilla cuidadosamente, para dirigirla hacia la edificación con rapidez; unos segundo después, el ojiazul bajo del vehículo, con parsimoniosa lentitud, aunque en realidad estaba totalmente ausente a todo cuanto ocurría en su alrededor, cruzando el gran umbral del edificio, ignorando a los doctores y enfermeras corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas de un lado a otro de la estancia, personas con vestimenta blanca en su totalidad, algunas veces manchada de escarlata.

--¿Disculpe?-una mujer con una cofia blanca sobre la cabeza.-Usted viene con el joven pelirrojo, no es así?-preguntó sonriendo amablemente, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del ojiazul, quien tenía la mirada pérdida en las claras baldosas del piso.-¿Señor?-llamó de nuevo, pero el silencio fue su contestación.-Puede tomar asiento en la...-desvió su vista a la mano derecha del rubio pero trató de no tomarle gran importancia.-En la… sala de espera… s-si gusta.-pronunció dudosa de si era escuchada o no.

La mujer iba a hablarle de nuevo, pero el empresario caminó a paso lento hacia donde la enfermera le había indicado, sentándose con pesadez en una de las blancas sillas de la pequeña estancia, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre el asiento.

Descansó sus manos sobre su regazo, acariciando entre sus dedos la tersa prenda de seda, antes blanca, ahora teñida casi en su totalidad por la sangre del franco, con su mirada azulina observando la clara pared frente a él.

--Milo!!-una voz familiar le llamó desde el otro extremo del pasillo, acercándose a paso veloz hasta llegar y detenerse a su lado.-Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos…-pronunció respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera emprendida hasta la edificación.-Estas bien?-cuestionó con rapidez y preocupación.-Camus esta bien?-pero al igual que la mujer que momentos antes trató de obtener una respuesta de los labios del rubio, el ojiverde no lo logro que el otro pronunciara una sola palabra.

--Aioria!!!... como corres así.-habló Shura al llegar hasta donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, sus ojos grisáceos se fijaron inmediatamente en la bufanda ensangrentada que era sostenida por las manos del que estaba sentado.-No nos hiciste venir aquí por una tontería, no es así?.-cuestionó llamando su atención.-Qué sucedió?-mirándolo con seriedad, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ligera negación con la cabeza por parte del dueño de la mirada azulina, seña que, le hizo suponer lo peor.-Milo…-

--Aioria!!!-el aludido se volvió encontrándose con dos jóvenes que caminaban apresuradamente hacia donde el trío se encontraba.-Te oías muy alterado al teléfono.-pronunció un chico de larga cabellera rubia y profundos zafiros, seguido de otro con cabellos igual de largos pero de tonalidad lila y bellos ojos verdes.-Qué pasó?-pero no recibió una respuesta concisa de ninguno de los tres.

--Disculpen?-un hombre de alta estatura, oscuros cabellos y vestimenta blanca en su totalidad.-Ustedes vienen con…-bajo sus ojos aceitunados a la carpeta metálica que sostenía en sus manos.-el joven Camus Boisset, no es así?-enfocó sus orbes en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, hasta enfocarlas en el rubio de ondulados cabellos.

--Es verdad.-se adelantó a responder el castaño, ya que dudaba que Milo lo hiciera.

--Bien…-el hombre cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos por unos instantes.-Seré completamente sincero con ustedes… no quiero mentirles…-un extraño brillo se instaló en sus ojos, tal vez… un brillo de compasión.-Nunca es fácil decirle esto a los familiares o amigos de los pacientes pero…-detuvo su hablar unos segundos.-El golpe que el Jove recibió fue muy fuerte, ha perdido mucha sangre y su corazón se detuvo mientras era trasladado hacia aquí y me temo que… No creo que sobreviva esta noche.-dijo al fin.

La reacción del grupo fue de esperar, algunos abrieron los ojos de par en par, otros simplemente desviaron la mirada, sin poder dar crédito a la cruel verdad que sus oídos escuchaban. Pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros… Milo simplemente permaneció en su lugar, con una expresión neutra y los ojos ausentes a toda palabra pronunciada por el hombre, quien dio sus condolencias y se retiró con paso veloz, desapareciendo detrás de una puerta corrediza.

El dueño de verdes ojos y lilas cabellos se sentó al lado del empresario, cubriendo su pálido rostro con sus manos temblorosas, recargando sus brazos en sus piernas, suspirando repetidas veces, tratando de tranquilizar el nerviosismo que le invadía con gran velocidad. Shaka notó esto y con parsimoniosa lentitud se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas con suavidad, llamando la atención del ojiverde, quien le miró, en un principio sorprendido, pero su mirada cambió a una de profundo odio mezclado con una tristeza terrible; el rubio no reaccionó, pero por dentro la culpabilidad lo estaba comiendo vivo y se sentía morir al ver la manera en la que el ser que tanto amaba le veía de aquella manera tan fría, pero sabía que él era el causante de todo y asumiría su responsabilidad, tratando por todos los medios existentes y por existir de ganarse con creces el perdón de Mu; pero a pesar de todo, guardó la compostura y no liberó las extremidades del pelilila de su agarre, sabiendo que éste no haría una escena frente a los demás, y mucho menos en una situación como la presente.

Sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que no había estado apunto de zafarse del rubio en ese preciso instante… sería un gran mentiroso también, si decía que el contacto de su piel con la tersa del otro no le hacía estremecer, como incontables veces antes; pero se obligó a sí mismo a no sucumbir ante la gran tentación de arrojarse a los brazos del otro, de besar sus labios. Porque lo que había hecho no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

--Quiero que nos expliques lo que pasó, Milo… y no nos ignores esta vez, porque…-pero el castaño detuvo sus palabras.

Aquellos fríos y bellos ojos azules estaban completamente ahogados en lágrimas, quienes se derramaban copiosamente por sus mejillas, atraídos por la gravedad, cayendo sobre sus manos, que, cerradas en puños sostenían aquella prenda de seda. Ojos azules verdes y grises se posaron sobre su rostro, pero no les tomó importancia, sólo siguió sumido en su gran sufrimiento, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara y sus ojos se mantuvieran pegados en un punto cualquiera del muro frente a sí, sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro, de una manera lenta y sumamente dolorosa, como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo, casi podría jurar que escuchaba sus propios alaridos de dolor; pero se negaba a demostrar su sufrimiento más allá de las gotas saladas que recorrían sus ya empapados pómulos, rozando con sus dedos el delgado pedazo de suave tela.

Se le destrozó el corazón en pedazos al ver a su gran amigo de la infancia en ese estado, tan deplorable, aunque su orgullo era demasiado grande para sacar a flote sus emociones, estaba seguro de que el rubio se sentía horrible. Atrajo el cuerpo del otro hacia sí, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su espalda. Notando como el ojiazul hundía su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro, sintió las cálidas lágrimas mojar la piel de su cuello, otorgando confortables caricias en los ensortijados cabellos dorados; cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de sofocar las terribles ganas de llorar, acompañando a su amigo, pero reunió gran fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Sintiéndose absolutamente impotente ante el dolor ajeno.

Cuando los brazos del ojiverde le rodearon, su propio cuerpo no tuvo reacción alguna, dejándose hacer; no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para alejarlo o resistirse siquiera… lo único que quería era que el dolor cesara y dejar de ver los bellos ojos rubíes del galo en su mente…

**Flash Back**

--Ya esta retrasado mucho, no creen?-pronunció un joven de corta y castaña cabellera.

--Qué te pasa, Aioria? Estás ansioso de ver al amiguito francés de Shaka?-habló un atractivo rubio sonriendo indulgentemente a su amigo, quien le miró con reproche.

--No es verdad!!-replicó.-Además, no me vas a negar que tu también estas impaciente por conocerlo, no es así?.-cuestionó riendo burlonamente.

--Yo nunca dije que si… pero tampoco dije que no.-dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

--Eres un pervertido, Milo!!-dijo el castaño dando un suave golpe en el brazo de su amigo, provocando una suave risa por parte del joven pelilila que los acompañaba.

--Siento el retraso.-pronunció de repente un rubio de ojos azules apareciendo detrás de Mu, haciendo que éste diera un respingo involuntario.

--Shaka.-habló simplemente mirando a los ojos al otro.

--No quise asustare, amor.-susurró, besando suavemente los labios del más bajo, quien sonrió complacido ante el contacto.

--Y dinos querido Shaka… dónde esta tu amiguito?-cuestionó Milo sonriendo de lado.

--Ya viene, solo fue a estacionar el auto.-respondió notando la ya familiar de casanova en los ojos del empresario.

--Ya veo… y dinos… cómo es él?-cuestionó interesado.

--Porque tan interesado?-habló mordaz.-No e atrevas a intentar jugar con él, Milo.-amenazó el rubio de lacios cabellos.

-Quién dijo que yo iba a jugar?-

--Tu mirada me lo dice todo.-dijo rodeando la delgada cintura del pelilila con uno de sus brazos.

--Sólo quería saber como es él… nada más.-una mirada engañosamente inocente bastó para que Shaka viera que lo que Milo tenía en mente no era precisamente "jugar".

--Porqué no lo ves por ti mismo?-señaló con su dedo índice un punto a espaldas del ojiazul, quien se volvió con rapidez.

Su mirada azulina se enfocó en una hermosa criatura que caminaba hacia ellos con elegante andar a través de la abarrotada calle, una larga y lisa cabellera roja enmarcaba su rostro de porcelana, delicadas facciones, una bonita y recta nariz y un cuerpo que incitaba al pecado y sus ojos… aquel par de bellos rubíes, eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto.

--"Qué hace un ángel en la Tierra?".-dijo para sus adentros al momento en que la mirada rojiza y azulina se cruzaron.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Lamento la tardanza, hasta aqui esta cap. espero que os guste.  
Ciao!!!


End file.
